Cold War Transmission
by PyreePyrous
Summary: Fem!Ame..."I wish I could but, everything is said and done...starting tomorrow...we are enemies." he replied...Sentence from the story...not good at summarys...hehe -.-u...rating may change...
1. Начало холодной войны

A/N: (peak out behind a corner) Y-yo! Ano...wanted to try out a Hetalia story...ummm...if u are a reader of Demons Lullaby...well I know your mad cuz I didnt post...im to lazy to write now...uummm but dont hate me for posting this instead of a another chapter of Demons Lullaby...Still working on the 6th chapter...sorry! (duck back into corner)

ENJOY HETARIA FANS!

* * *

><p><em>Side by side we face each other<br>Standing here alone together  
>Your code I'll break, you made your last mistake<br>Called out cold war  
>Remnants now on the floor<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry..." he said.<p>

America stood there. Still. Looking at him. Eyes wide. Tears were brewing in her eyes.

"W-why..." she asked.

Russia looked away, ashamed.

"W-well...it started when the WW2 had just started to end...Mr. F. Roosevelt and Mr. H. Truman didn't trust Stalin...they never did trust each other..." he muttered.

America looked at him. Silently telling him to go on.

He sighed, "The mistrust was back in 1917...when you refused to acknowledge the new Bolshevik government after the Russian Revolution. Also because Stalin resented that you and Great Britain did not share nuclear weapons research with us, another reason because Stalin was irked that Truman had offered a postwar relief to Great Britain and not to us."

America was stunned. That this was the reason he wanted to start a War with.

"So...this is why you want a war with us? All because I didn't acknowledge Bolshevik. Didn't share Nuclear weapons research, and postwar relief!" she shouted. Anger rising slowly.

"Well that's one of the reasons..." he mumbled.

"I should have never listened to Truman!" she growled out, "Look, Vanya...I'm sorry...Forgive me...please or i'll never live this down...please."

"I wish I could but, everything is said and done...starting tomorrow...we are enemies." he replied, sadness lacing in his voice.

America nodded. The tears she held in during the conversation now started to leak out.

* * *

><p>"Vanya?" she questioned.<p>

Said man turned around as he was heading to the door. "Hmm?"

"C-could we at least...umm...spend this last night together as lovers..." she asked. A blush found it way to her cheeks.

He smiled. "Of course, мой подсолнечника"

He reached to hear face and gently, as he can, wiped the tears away from her face.

After that they headed up to America's room for there last rondevu together.

* * *

><p>AN: (head pokes out from behind corner) soo...ya' like? да , нет...(russia round another corner with a pipe in his hands, the words kolkolkol heard...) EEP! (runz) REVIEW PLZ IF YOU DON'T WANT VANYA TO KILL ME! oohh yea...russia is OOC ne? ...heh...

Ivan: kolkolkol

Ally: Don't kill her...she still needs to write us...unless you rather have us never talking again...

Ivan: ….

Ally: ….Vanya...

Ivan: Alright fine! Just enough to maker her wish she never wrote me making you cry.

Ally: Aww~! Я люблю тебя!

Ivan: мне тоже любовь. Я тоже...

Me: AAAHHH! SONG BELONGS TO ANBERLIN! HETALIA CHARACTERS BELONG TO OWNER!

Я люблю тебя - I love you!

мой подсолнечника - My sunflower

мне тоже любовь. Я тоже... - Me to love, me too...


	2. Беременные!

A/N: (peak out from the under the sewer hole) H-hello...uuhhh...yea...well thank u to those who placed this story on story alert...BASEBALL...also I do not own Hetalia...i dont know that much of history...soo yeah...also...im having help from my friend...TheAbmornalFreak...shes from Deviantart. Com...so...RnR please! VODKA!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This is Russian radio here<br>Calling you to come back home  
>This is Russian radio here<br>Run while you still, you still can_

* * *

><p>4 weeks. 4 whole weeks had passed since that day, and America was depressed more than she had ever felt was possible. Nothing, even her favorite foods and sports could cheer her up. She was also worried. She didn't get her T.O.M. She's also been feeling tired, having headaches, lower back pain, and her breasts where sore…<p>

She couldn't have a baby. No. Not now.

She raked her shaky hands through her shoulder length blonde waves. She reluctantly got up and dragged some worn old clothes on. She needed to know...was she pregnant...or was it just her menstrual cycle acting up…? Yeah, that'll be it. Nothing more than just some irregular ovulation activity.

She grabbed her keys, headed out to her car and was gone in an instant.

-TAF -n- DGR-

America sat on the toilet seat. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the home pregnancy tests' diagnosis.

"Positive" it mocked.

She drew in a shaky breath. Her eyes squeezed shut. Attempting to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"N-no...why...why now...of all the years...w-why now!" she cried in a small, weak voice.

She brought her knees to her chest and let the tears fall freely, trickling down her face as she cried to herself.

-TAF -n- DGR-

After her little episode...America slowly got up from the toilet seat and made her way to her room.

She sat on her bed and stared at the photograph on her night stand. There stood her and Russia. He hugged her from behind resting his chin on her head. Her blushing madly as he smiled a smile that could split his face in half. That was the day he had given her a ring. A beautiful silver ring. Engraved on it was his name "Ivan Braginski" with sunflowers intricately engraved all around it, a flower that Ivan loved deeply. Russia also had a ring; his had the name "Allie F. Jones" which was also decorated with sunflowers.

It was a promise ring. A ring which promised to them both that one day they would get married.

America looked at the ring on her finger. She played with it. She wanted to take it off but decided against it. This and the scarf Russia left was all she had to remember him.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_America woke up when she noticed there was now a human generator called "Ivan" by her side. Her eyes shot wide open. She looked around for a sign of him. She strained her ears well. No noise. No indication he was here._

_It looks like what he said was true._

_He left when he woke._

_Americas felt the tears spill and trace down her face._

_Something then caught her eye._

_There lay his light yellow scarf. On top of it was a note:_

**_Take care of it for me; remember me whenever you wear this._**

_He never took off his scarf, let alone leave it somewhere._

_She gently picked it up like as if it would break. She held it to her nose and sniffed in his scent of the forest and vodka..._

_She then opened up the scarf and wound it around her neck._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>She stared at the scarf in her hands, and held it under her nose. A few tears slipped and landed on the scarf, causing tiny damp patches to appear on its woolly material.<p>

She wrapped it round her neck and lay down.

She placed her hands on her belly.

'A baby...a little Ivan or Allie inside of her...a baby that would grow up...without a father...a father that raged a war...' she thought.

She sighed.

How was she going to tell him? Or anybody for that matter. Tell them that she was having a baby. Her enemy's baby, for the matter.

These thoughts swam restlessly through her head, they eventually exhausted her mind and she fell asleep, her thoughts a certain commie...

* * *

><p>AN: Hello (pops out from a hole in the ground wearing a mining hat) again! Sooo...ya like it so far...thanks to TheAbnormalFreak with her editing and adding words it makes soooo much more sense!

Ally: ...I hate you...

Me: O.o

Ally: (*glare*)

Me: ...whut?

Ally: WHY DO U MAKE ME SUFFER!

Me: ...help (*looks at AbFreak*)

AbFreak: Ur on ur own...(*watches with Ivan amused*)

Me: O.O

AbFreak: Good Luck (*waves bye bye*)

Me: Wat? (*hears wood hitting flesh, lighlty, Turns head to Ally*) SHIT!

Ally: Hehehe

Me: (*starts running*) GGAAHHH NOOOOO!

Ally: GET BACK HERE! (*runs after me*)

AbFreak: Thank you for reading! Will update soon...once Ducky recovers from her beating ^7^!


	3. Один месяц

A/N: Hello~ Glad to see you will continue to read this story~ It makes me and AbFreak really happy! It seems that...i take forever to write the months cause I read to much Fanfiction...and will get writeers block so bear with me...is that how you spell it 'bear'..hmm I thinks so...anyways...this is a short chapter sorry about that...im just throwing what I have in my mind out there...hehehe

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Different sides we take our stance<br>this could be our last goodbye forever  
>Your spies come clean, they told me everything<br>Your moves I make, penance the fire drake_

* * *

><p><strong>First Month (soon to be over) – <em>April 26, 1946<em>**

Ally stared at her belly. It was scary, but she felt it was time to tell someone.

She got up from her spot on the couch and made her way to the phone, letting out a heavy sigh before calling a very familiar phone number.

The phone rang twice before someone answered in a comfortably familiar Canadian accent

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matt..." she said.

"Ally? Is something wrong? What is it? Are you hurt? Did Ivan do something?" he quickly asked.

"Matt, please calm down …Yes, Yes, And Yes..." she muttered.

"What! What did he do! I'll hunt him down and kill him!" he yelled quite uncharacteristically into the phone, which came to a surprise to his American sister, seeing as he was almost always invisible and never spoke above a whisper. Even so, Ally still somethimes forgot how protective her brother was.

"Ummm..."

"Yes?"

Before she knew it, a sob escaped her mouth and into the phone.

"A-ally...what's wrong...Ally...?"

"I-Ivan...h-he, he and I are no longer...no longer...together...he, he is my enemy now...we are at war now..." she cried into the phone.

"...Oh my god, Al-" he was cut off.

"Matt, oh god Matt…you don't know how hard it is to tell you this..."

"Tell me what..." he answered warily. He had a feeling he knew what she was gonna say.

"I'm...I'm pregnant, Matt...With Russia's child..."

A heavy silence rang thought the phone, before a click was heard.

"Matt?" she was scared.

"Matt!" she all but yelled in the phone.

She just stared at the phone cradle and began to feel new tears threaten to spill over her face, she loosened her grip and the phone slipped from her grip onto the floor with a loud clatter.

He hated her now.

She fell to her knees. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and onto the cold floor.

He was her only family next to Mexico, her only comfort...but now they both hated her.

She slowly got up from her spot on the floor and made her way to her room, still crying.

Her hands searched for the scarf on her neck and grasped it tightly. A sob escaped her lips as she lay herself down on the bed. She curled into a ball and began hugging a pillow to her chest.

It wasn't long before her troubled mind allowed her to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not putting so much stuff in...so I think this is the shortest one...for now...hopefully I will think of more stuff and it will be longer in other chapters...so yea...

AbFreak: WE THANK THE TWO PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED~!

Me: Yes! We love them! Thank you for reviewing!

AbFreak: Have a stuffed dino!

Me: Yea! Take a stuff- HEY WAIT THATS MY DINO!

AbFreak: Hm? It is...Oops...well no matter you can get a new one

Me: No! (*grabs the dino and runs*)

AbFreak: Huh? Hey! (*runs after me*) GET BACK HERE!


	4. Два месяца

A/N: (*Nibbling on a chocolate cookie*) Hmm? Oh! Hello~ (*wipes of cookie crumbs*) hehe...well here is month two! Sorry for it being short like I said in the other one...putting stuff out there so dont kill me! (*cowers in a corner*) Sorry for The hat nation begin so OOC...hehehe yea...

DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR COLD WAR TRANSMISSION LYRICS! (*goes back to eating cookie*)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This is Russian radio here<br>Calling you to come back home  
>This is Russian radio here<br>Run while you still, you still can_

* * *

><p><strong>Month Two – <em>May 15, 1946<em>**

It's been about almost three weeks since she called Matt. She hasn't heard from him since, and right now...she needed him more than anything.

Why?

Because she was bored and Tony wouldn't be back for another few months. So now she was bored. Nothing to do cause of the tiredness, dizziness, headaches, and feeling nauseous all the time.

Right now she was currently flipping through channels. She lay on her side, head propped up on her right arm and left leg bent over her right, being her lazy self.

Once she found a show good enough to watch she set the remote down and laid her unoccupied hand on her stomach, rubbing it in small tender circles.

America eventually was paying so much attention to the TV that she didn't hear the knock. It was light at first then it gradually escalated to relentlessly pounding into the door until it cracked. That was when America heard the knocking (or pounding) and she reluctantly got up from the couch, her right arm asleep from lack of blood circulation. She headed towards the splintering door, not even bothering to tell the person who was knocking (pounding) on the door she was coming. She grabbed the door handle and unlocked it. Opening the door her face met the fist of an oncoming knock, Her eyes widened and she darted out of the way of the fist.

"HEY!" she shouted.

She didn't see the person till her head turned. Eyes bored into deep purple eyes framed with glasses.

"M-Matthew? W-w-wh-" she didn't finish her sentence as she was dragged into a hug.

"Matthew? W-why are you here?" she choked out as the Canada nation hugged her.

"Why else!" he replied, face in the crook of America's neck.

"Uh...to get away from pervy France?" she asked

"No! I'm here to help you!" he chirped.

"I-I thought you hated me?"

"What! Why would I hate you?"

"You hung up after I told you I was pregnant with Ivan's baby..."

"Oh...that...well you see...some idiot ran into a telephone pole and all the electricity in the house got shut off..."

"How come you didn't call back...?"

"I needed a new phone. Kumajirou decided to attack the one I had...so I had to go hunting for a phone and a cell..."

"Oh...So…why are you here, again?"

"I'm here to stay with you till the baby is born and after!" he exclaimed all but way too happy.

"Matt...why are you so...Happy? It's kinda creepy...like Russia creepy..."

"I'm going to be an uncle! It's not creepy...well I least I don't think so..."

"Matt you already are an uncle...to forty-eight other states...and where's Kumajirou?"

"I know but this is the first time I get to be an Uncle of an actually born baby...next to Texas. Huh? Kumajirou? Kumajirou...whose tha-AHHHHH! KUMAJIROU!"

Matthew immediatly ran out of the house and to his car.

Poor little Kumajirou was trapped inside the hot car, tongue sticking out panting from the heat. He was a polar bear and as you could probably tell, He doesn't do good with heat. From inside America just shook her head. Matt and Kumajirou's antics about forgetting each other never ceased to amuse her. She walked back inside before staring at her door, a deep sigh escaped her mouth. She could never grasp the idea that her younger brother was as strong as her.

"Great...I'm going to have to buy new one later...or else the kids would scold me..." she grumbled out loud.

Matthew came back with Kumajirou in his arms, and a big Canadian flag suitcase behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Stupid? Awesome? Review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to warm up Russia~! ….the country! Not the Ivan!

Me: Good Job...uuhh..

Person: Matthew...

Me: Yea Good Job Matthew!

Matt: You just said my name in the story and you forgot!

Me: ….yea...sorry...you are kinda forgettable...

Matt: …

Me:But your so~ Cute! (*hugs Canda*) SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~


	5. три месяца

A/N: Whheewww~! Russia! I love you! (*looks at the person reading this not*) Huh? Wut! I can't praise Russ-Ivan! (*continues looking at me*) Just read the story...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>And if this is our last goodbye<br>let me kiss your lips of red tonight  
>and walk the other way (walk the other way)<br>Run away, run away  
>This is our last, this is our last goodbye<br>Go, go, go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Month Three – <strong>_**June 05, 1946**_

America looked at herself through the mirror at the not very noticeable but obviously small bump. A small smile crossed her features. No matter how much she now hated the man, she loved him for giving her a child she could love and take care of.

Her eyes went over to the couch. There lay her brother sprawled across with limbs in every direction possible. She chuckled as she pulled down her American Flag shirt over her stomach and went over to the Canadian.

Kumajirou waddled into the room and lay on Matthew, already quickly falling asleep.

Before he could America grabbed him and hauled him over her shoulder, He started to wiggle about trying to get free.

"No. Canada here-"

"Who?"

"...The one who feeds you...needs to get up." she said, continuing her early sentence.

The bear kept squirming.

She held on fast to him and leaned over Matthews face he looked so peaceful sleeping. She almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

Sticking a finger into her mouth and getting nice and wet. An evil grin spread across her face.

Menacingly moving her wet finger to his ear, then without a second thought she rammed her finger not so gently into his ear.

"WET WILLY~!" she squealed in delight.

The Canadian immediately shot up, his face an image of utter disgust.

America had removed her finger and wiped the saliva on her shirt, grinning like a fool.

"What the fuck?" yelled Canada.

"Now, now Matthew. No need to say such harsh words around the baby." she scolded.

Her hand went to her stomach, as if covering the baby's ears.

"The baby can't even hear us yet, let alone know what 'Fuck' means." he retorted.

"Language!"

A glare was sent towards Canada.

A roll of eyes was the response, "Like your one to talk." he huffed.

America stuck out her tongue.

Before Canada was able to comment the phone rang. America was hesitant to get it but went and picked it up anyway.

"United States of America, how may I help you?" she stated officially into the receiver.

"Jesus Christ America! I've been trying to contact you for hours! Why the hell haven't you answered you silly cow?" yelled an irritated voice.

"Ahahaha...Sorry Iggy, I've been kinda busy lately..." she spoke nervously.

"What the bloody hell did you do to provoke Russia of all nations into starting a war? And didn't I tell you not to call me that you git!" he ranted.

"Iggy, It's not a real war...more of a Proxy-War...So it's no big deal right! The Hero can deal with this!" she exclaimed.

"...Allison..." he strained.

"What?"

"Look I just called to tell you that we will be meeting at your home for the World Meeting...So you had better not be late for your own meeting, Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah Okay. I won't Iggy~...Wait World Meeting...does that mean Russia will be there?"

"Yes Allison, He is still a country even if you are in a Proxy-War with him..." he sighed.

"Okay so when is the meeting?"

"The 14th, it's on a Friday. You had better be there, you git!" and with that last line he hung up.

America sighed and walked over to her brother, plopping down on the couch she rested her head on Canada's shoulder and told him everything she and England talked about;

"Well it seems that the World Meeting is coming."

"Where and When?"

"Here and next week on the 14th"

"Will he be there?"

"Yeah, he is still a country so he has to be there."

"Do you think he'll notice the bump or anybody else will for that matter?"

"Maybe, depends on how much attention he pays to me...the rest I'm not too sure...most of them hate me and won't pay attention to me, so not that many should notice."

"Examples of the those who will notice?"

"Uhh...Sweden...Finland...maybe Hungary...hopefully not Italy"

"Why not Italy?"

"He's a Communist too...I'm afraid he might tell Russia about the baby."

"What happens if he does tell him?"

"All hell will break loose. Russia will probably want to take the baby away from me after it's born...and I don't want that Matt...I want to take care of it; I don't want what happened to Texas to happen to this baby..."

Canada nodded his head, his pale blonde lock following individually.

"Come on Matt, help me plan the World Meeting." she demanded, changing the topic.

"But-" a glare was sent his way.

"Fine…" he grunted, he was glad they changed the subject. America didn't need to think about this now.

"Good, now let's go!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the couch, dragging him to the door, out to the driveway and into her car.

* * *

><p>AN: Too lazy to write the meeting...some of the meeting will be mention in the next chapter in flashback of sorts...so dont get all "You didnt but the meeting in!" on me.

AbFreak: Review! No Flames!

Me: Why are you so peppy?

AbFreak: Why are you so grumpy!

Me: (*goes into a long rant on why I'm grumpy*)


	6. Четыре месяца

A/N: OH MY GOD! Im so sorry! I havent updated in so long~! I feel bad for not doing so~ But now I have uploaded! Yay! School will start one more wk so I will try an u[date every time I can! Also - I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANBERLIN! If I did I would have an awesome house and make RusAme REAL! Bwahahahahaha

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This is Russian radio here<br>Calling you to come back home  
>This is Russian radio here<br>Run while you still, you still can  
>Run while you still, you still can<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Month Four – <strong>_**July 04, 1946 **__**(**_**end of first trimester...)**

America lay on the couch while staring up at the ceiling. She had a feeling she was forgetting something...something really important. What was it?

"_Madre?"_ a voice questioned.

America musings where broken at the questioning voice. She stared up into green-blue eyes that looked down at her.

"Selena?" America asked.

"_Si, Mama._ What are you doing?" the girl named Selena asked.

"What am I doing?" she repeated.

Selena nodded her head, _"Sí, ¿No es hoy su cumpleaños?"_

America looked at her, confused until she began to translate in her mind.

"Holy Shit!"

She got up from her spot on the bed and walked(or ran) to the calendar. Marked in red was a circle with a little drawing of her standing next to a cake.

"How could you forget you own _cumpleaños." _Selena asked.

"Well when you're a nation instead of a state you have a lot more work to do and a lot on your mind." America sighed.

"So what's on your mind..." Selena questioned, sitting on the edge of America's bed.

Said person walked to sit beside her.

"Well...One is that you're going to be a big sister." she smiled.

Selena's eyes went wide, "A-a big s-sister…?"

America nodded; "Yup, I'm pregnant if you can't already tell...cos I sure as hell can." she looked down at the small bump protruding from under her T-shirt.

"_Una hermana mayor. Una hermana mayor! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿sabes si es un niño o una niña? ¿Seré una buena hermana? ¿Van a como yo? Bla, bla, bla, bla..."_ she babbled on, America suddenly felt a trudging headache ripping through her skull with all the Spanish she was trying to translate.

"Selena… Selena? Selena!" America shouted, Trying to get her daughter to stop rambling and calm her down.

"_Me un hermana mayor! Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que voy a ser una hermana grande!...¿Qué?"_

"Calm down!" America rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders, chuckling to herself "You act just like you father when he panics, talking all in Spanish."

Selena crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip, "So what about the other problem?"

"The other problem was the meeting." America placed her finger on her chin and thought deeply.

"What happened? And where is _Tio Mateo?"_

"A few words...Russia, me being called fat and Running away crying...um, He's out somewhere...?"

Selena sighed. "So tell me the details _Madre_...what happened?"

America looked at her daughter and began to tell her what went down at the meeting.

"Well it all started with me saying..."

* * *

><p>-TAF n DGR-<p>

"_I'M THE HERO!" America yelled laughing obnoxiously._

"_The fat hero, I think." said a painfully familiar voice to the American._

_America yelped when a hand went to touch her baby bump. She immediately slapped the hand away and backed up as her eyes travelled to the owner of the hand that touched her._

_A pair of violet eyes stared at her with an all-too-happy-for-this-situation smile accompanying them._

"_Ah! You are fat, da?" he giggled._

"_I-I'm not fat!" she yelled. Her arms wrapped around her stomach._

"_Hm? Then what's all this flab doing here?" he replied. Managing to pry her arms away from her stomach and squeezing the 'fat'._

"_I-I'm n-not f-f-fat!"_

"_Sure you're not."_

_America held her head high, willing herself not to cry in front of him. He knew how sensitive she was about her weight._

_Russia poked it again, Grinning._

_It seemed the other nations noticed the banter and soon started to throw in there two cents about the bump. Canada stood by unnoticed as usual watching his sister get picked on by the other nations._

_America didn't like this. Not one bit. She couldn't tell them she was pregnant. And no way could she say who the father was! She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. _

_Eventually she couldn't stand being picked on anymore so she got up and ran out._

_Finland noticed America's distress and discomfort and went after her looking worried. He was followed by Sweden close behind him. Canada tagged along, worry etched on his face for his sister._

_America stopped her running and slid down the wall. She hated it when they called her fat. She wasn't fat, just pregnant. Soon tears began to stain her face. She looked at the bump on her stomach._

"_I'm not fat...Vanya...just pregnant."_

_She heard a gasp. Her head snapped up to the source of the voice. She looked into wide brown eyes._

"_Y-you're pregnant?" yelled a shocked finland._

_America's eyes widened at the yell. She quickly got up and placed a hand on the Finn's mouth._

"_Shh!" she hissed._

_The Finn nodded. Two voices called out;_

"_T'no!" _

"_Allison?"_

"_Canada, over here!" she responded._

_The Canadian followed the voice, The swede tagging along to try to find his wife._

"_Ah! There you are! Allison...Are you okay?" asked the concerned Canadian._

_America nodded solemnly._

"_Canada! Did you know America was pregnant!" Tino announced._

_Canada nodded._

"_Is it yours?"_

_Canada immediately shook his head, "N-no! Ew! She's my sister!"_

_The Swedish man soon came up behind Canada, looking at Tino._

"_T're you 're T'no. 'S Amer'ca O'kay?" he spoke._

_Tino nodded, turning back to the Canadian,_

"_So if she's pregnant...then who is the father?" Tino asked._

_Canada looked at America, eyes asking if it was okay to tell them. She nodded even though her eyes looked a bit pained._

"_Finland, Sweden...promise us that you will tell no one. What I'm about to say must remain a secret. Do you understand?" he spoke in a commanding tone._

_Both the Swede and Finn looked at each other and then nodded in approval._

"_Okay. Good. The father is-"he stopped to take in a deep breath, "the Soviet Union or known as Russia..."_

_The Swede and Finn both made faces which could just about prove that they were shocked._

"_R-really?" gasped the Finn._

_Canada and America both nodded their heads._

"_Does Russia know?" he asked._

_The siblings shook their heads in unison._

"_I see...when will you tell him?"_

"_Hopefully never...or at least till the baby is old enough for it to be safe to tell him...like 12?" America mumbled._

_They nodded._

"_Now promise me! You will not tell Russia this! He cannot know! If he does he might take the baby away and I will never see it grow up!" she cried._

_Americas eyes where bright with unshed tears, "P-please" she pleaded._

_Finland and Sweden nodded, "Me and Su-san will not speak a word of it."_

_America felt relief wash over her from the uncertainty she had been feeling before. She quickly got up and hugged them both._

"_Thank you! Thank you!" she praised._

_Canada then chose this time to speak up, as it seems he was forgotten...as usual._

"_Um, I think we should head back now." he coughed._

_The rest nodded and they started to make their way to the Meeting room._

_-TAF n DGR-_

* * *

><p>"...And that's just about what happened. Ever since that happened my mind has been currently thinking that he probably found out." America explained.<p>

Selena nodded her head, "But if he did find out then why has he not killed it" a cringe came from her and America, "or taken you away, yet?" she finished.

"Well...I don't know...he probably doesn't know...though I will still be on guard no matter what! Nothing will happen to this baby! I will not lose a moment of this child's life, like yours..." America's expression turned sad and fresh new tears threatened to glaze her eyes and fall free.

Selena yelped and tried to quickly cheer her mother up.

"N-now now...uh...do you wanna go out and eat...at like McDonalds or something...I have money."

At the word McDonalds her head shot up and eyes screaming 'YES'.

Selena smiled as her mother bounced to the door like an eager puppy just waiting to be walked.

"You drive...no wait, forget I said that. I'll drive." Selena demanded.

America pouted, murmuring that her daughter was a meanie under her breath.

Selena giggled, "Come on. Let's get your retched food. After all...today is your _cumpleaños."_

America nodded.

Selena grabber her mother's hand walked out the door, towards the car.

* * *

><p>AN: Again! Im so sorry for the late update...! I'm working on another story, and reading way~ to much fanfiction...I me and AbFreak will finish this! I promise!

**Translations - **

"_Una hermana mayor. Una hermana mayor! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿sabes si es un niño o una niña? ¿Seré una buena hermana? Bla, bla, bla, bla..." - _A big sister. A big sister! Whats its name? Who's the father? Is it a girl or a boy? Will I be a good sister? Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah..."

_"__Me un hermana mayor! Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que voy a ser una hermana grande!...¿Qué?" -_ Me a big sister! Oh My god! I cannot believe I'm going to be a big sister!...What?

"_Sí, ¿No es hoy su cumpleaños?" - _Yes. Is today not you birthday?

_Madre?- _Mother

_cumpleaños - _Birthday

_Tio Mateo – _Uncle Matthew


	7. Пятый месяц

**A/N: *pokes head out from behind a wall* Privet *gets barraged with tons of sharp metal weapons* AAAHHHH~~! Im sorry! But, with school and all, I cant really write this...im trying to get ideas together and finish this ASAP, so it will take time...sorry for the long wait~**

* * *

><p><em>Side by side we face each other<br>Standing here alone together  
>Your code I'll break, you made your last mistake<br>Called out cold war  
>Remnants now on the floor<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Month Five – <em>July 30, 1946<em>**

America lay on the couch, flipping through the different channels on the TV, telling herself that she was giving her thumb an exercise because it was starting to hurt. Eventually she got bored, now just holding down the button to watch the channels flicker, "Selena~!" she whined, angling her head toward the kitchen with the TV channels still flickering.

Selena walked out of the kitchen. Holding a box of instant mash potatoes in her hand, "Yea?" she asked. "I'm hungry~ I want Micky D's! Let's get Mickey D's for dinner today~!" America bellowed from her position on the couch.

"No." Selena countered, staring at her from her standing spot "And besides, you're already more of a potato than this stuff here without that junk inside you." She gestured to the box she held.

"Why~!" was the response.

"Because, that filth you call food isn't healthy for the baby. You need nutrients, vitamins, and other stuff. Not grease and unnecessary calories!" Selena lectured her mother.

America pouted, "But it has veggies too~!"

"They're as veggie as the cow used to make the thing." Selena just shook her head at her mother.

"Aww, come on~ Please Texas, Please!"

Selena halted half-way through the kitchen door, "No. And wasn't it a rule to not use Avatar names at home, _Madre?_"

"It is, just not for you guys. I'm your mom so I can call you whatever I want. No one else can!" she boasted. Her daughter just rolled her eyes once more and went back to the kitchen.

America pouted, "I wanna burger~"

Just as soon as she finished that sentence, her brother entered with A bag of Micky D's in hand America looked towards him, then immediately at the bag,

"MICKY D'S~! MATTIE I LOVE YOU!" She near cried from her place on the couch.

Selena poked her head out just in time to see the bag and quickly setting down the bowl of instant mash down on the counter she ran to Canada. Her mother just started to get up and making her way over to her brother, Just as America was about to grab the bag, with a giant smile on her face, the bag was grasped out of her reach and handed into a mocha colored hand.

"No! You need to be eating healthily; a salad with mash and pork chops is what you are going to have right now! Not, this-this greasy, artery clogging product that only you would eat!" Selena scolded.

America glared at her daughter, then turned that look into puppy eyes that went straight for her brother, as well as beginning to whimper quietly to extract at least some form of sympathy…too bad Canada was already used to it; so much so that he's now immune to it.

"Awww…come on Mattie! Back me up here!" America whined.

"Non. I agree with Texas, you should eat that. Have you already forgot that you're pregnant, Ally?" he stated finally, completely ignoring his sister's cute act.

America scrunched up her face, "Meanies…" then stomped her back to the couch and resumed her previous position, Canada just rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, America looked down at her tummy and gently rubbed the growing bulge, "Hrmmm, your sister and Uncle are being mean…Not letting you try some awesome Mickey D's!" she shouted.

"Mickey D's is not awesome _Madre!_" was the retort.

"Yes it is!"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There...the fifth month...now ya'll just have ta sit n' wait for the next chapter! Also very sorry for the short chapter...didnt know what else to put in it..and had a writers block...Sorry~!  
><strong>


End file.
